howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Singetail
|Firepower = 20 |Shot Limit2 = 10 |Venom2 = 0 |Jaw Strength2 = 4 |Stealth = 10 |Known Dragons = *Scorch and his allies *The Dragon Flyers' mounts *Heatlout *Hotlout *Flamelout *Stoick *Deathlout *Krogan's Singetail *Ambered Singetail *Winterwick |Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} The Singetail is a Stoker Class dragon that appears in Dragons: Race to the Edge. Official Description Physical Appearance Singetail Egg SoD.png|Egg in School of Dragons Singetail Egg.png|Egg in Dragons: Rise of Berk Titan Wing Singetail.png|Titan Wing Egg In "School of Dragons", Singetail eggs are normally oval shaped. They are orange with red spots in colour. In "Dragons: Rise of Berk they look more like a fire bush, with frill-like fins lining across its length and they are orange. Hatchling to Adult Singetails have a wide, flat body and a long tail. They have four wings, like a Thunderdrum, but with the bigger pair being set lower on its back. They have a spiky face with chameleon-like eyes that allow it to see in multiple directions, as well as several big, sharp spikes along their backs and tails. It has eight extremities (four wings and four legs), two more than any other dragon and with the rearmost pair seemingly a modified pair of extra hind limbs (unlike the Stormcutter, which has all four forelimbs as wings. Titan Wing Titans are a pinkish color with dark purple stripes on their wings and back. They also developed another row of spikes along their back. Abilities Endurance and Stamina This dragon is shown more in the air then on the ground, as its stamina must be really high to not to take a rest, as it was being chased by its enemies for long distances. Its high stamina is further proven from being chased and being able to take some of the attacks from the combined powers of the Rumblehorn, Monstrous Nightmare, Night Fury and Deadly Nadder. Speed and Agility This dragon is very fast and agile, able to dodge attacks from its foes. Younger Singetails and perhaps Titan Wings are even faster than the adult Singetails. Eye Movement The Singetail's eyes are able to move their eyes in two different directions at once. Their eyes also swivel to the back and sides of its head, giving it a 360-degree view, much like a chameleon. As such nothing can sneak up on the Singetail. Social Nature This dragon has proven to be smart enough to try to take over islands; it will call others of its kind by spreading fire on trees to call reinforcements to defend their home. Fire Singetails can shoot fire from not only their mouths, but from their tails and bellies as well. The fireballs that the Singetails produce are scarlet in color. Singetails can use its fireballs to mark their territories or as a signals to call for reinforcements from its own species. Singetails can also use the fire from their bellies to temporarily boost their speed like a rocket. Strength and Combat The Singetail has proven to mostly count of its fire power against enemies in the air. As proven to be quite unpredictable opponent against Monstrous Nightmare, Deadly Nadder, Rumblehorn, and Night Fury. Though this is mostly for the first time opponents that never battle a Singetail before. This dragon has proven to have no blind spot on its body as it can take on a Night Fury; as such, it is able to surprise dragons that have great accuracy like the Night Fury that might think the belly is a vulnerable spot. As proven by Deathlout, a Singetail is strong enough to hold down a Night Fury like Toothless with little struggle. Weaknesses Altitude Spitelout Jorgenson discovered that Singetails do not like or cannot fly in high altitudes. This serves as a route of escape if being pursued by one. The reason for this is undisclosed. Fog Singetails are shown to be very reluctant to fly into heavy fog in "The Wings of War, Part 1". This is presumably because they cannot see where they are going, even though other dragons seem to be able to sense their direction. However, Krogan's Singetail had no problem flying through the fog. Neck When their necks are pinched in a certain spot, Singetails fall unconscious/asleep. This was shown in ''Living on the Edge when Krogan subdues the Ambered Singetail. Skrill In "Triple Cross", Viggo uses a Skrill to counter the Dragon Flyers' Singetails, knowing that the Skrill is the natural predator of the Singetail. Appearances Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 3 The Singetail was first discovered by Spitelout Jorgenson on Storehouse Island in "Turn and Burn". When Stoick, Hiccup and Snotlout go to Storehouse island in search of Spitelout, Hiccup and Snotlout trigger a trap and get stuck in a net. When they ponder why Spitelout set up a dragon trap, they encounter a Singetail circling them. Spitelout arrives with Kingstail to rescue the group and leads the large beast away. Upon learning that Spitelout was making a storage house there, Stoick argues the beast itself makes the island too dangerous of a place to have the storage house. Hiccup tries to calm both sides down to reach a mutual decision, but it proves difficult with the Singetail's presence and the Jorgensens' point of views. After determining the belly to be the weakness, they argue over who gets to take the shot before taking off. Spitelout shows them some places the Singetail has burned, and Hiccup knows something's wrong as the fires aren't concentrated. When they try to enact Hiccup's plan, they find out that the dragon's underbelly also emits fire. They soon figure out that the fire the first Singetail was making was calling for back-up. More Singetails arrive, and the team agrees to leave. Season 5 Many Singetails are captured and enslaved to become steeds for the Dragon Flyers, with their leader Krogan riding an unusually large individual. Games ''School of Dragons The Singetail appeared in the ''School of Dragons "Return to Dragon Island" expansion. ''Dragons: Rise of Berk'' The Singetail later appeared in this game too. Scorch, from Race to the Edge was also introduced. Trivia *The Singetail is the second dragon to have two sets of fully functional wings, with the first being the Stormcutter. **While the Stormcutter has four front limbs modified into wings, forming an X-shape, the Singetail has one pair of wings on its shoulders and one pair on its hips, creating two separate pairs that work independently. *The Singetail is the first dragon species with a secondary pair of wings that is larger than the primary one. *The Singetail has a pair of fins on each side of its tail, similar to the Night Fury. *The Singetail is the first dragon that can shoot fire from other parts of its body beside its head. *The tail of the Singetail resemble that of a Sand Wraith. *Deathlout's scars are purple instead of red, showing that Singetails have purple blood. References * Site Navigation Category:School of Dragons Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Dragons Category:Stoker Class Category:Dragons Category:Large Dragons Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Dragon Species Category:Franchise Dragons Category:Dragon Species from the Franchise Category:School of Dragons - Dragon Species Category:Strong Dragons